Secret love
by MSK-Danish-Writer
Summary: It is hard to keep love as a secret for too long without the Decepticons or the Autobots find out.
1. Chapter 1 - The bot and con

**This fanfiction is only made for fun.. I will write it when I feel like it. So there might be some time between the chapters.**

**I only felt like sharing it. So I hope you like..^^**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The bot and con

[~]

It was just a normal night as always, and Arcee went on her patrol together with Smokescreen. When the patrol was over, they began to head back to the Autobot base. "Hey Smokescreen" She said over the Comm-link. "Yeah," he replied. "I will take the patrol one more time to make sure there isn't any Decepticons in the area, just to be safe. You just head back to base." She said turning around and away from Smokescreen. "Copy that," He said and disappeared into the night.

Arcee drove through the cold dessert until she came to a small forest. She transformed and walked into the forest. "Hey beautiful" She heard a voice say making her back shiver by the sexy voice, Feeling a gentle touch on her left servo. She turned around to see a tall silver mech with glowing red eyes and a grin across his faceplate. She smiled back and jumped in his arms kissing him gently on his lips. "What took you?" Starscream asked looking her deep into her blue optics. "Patrol" She simply answered and kissed him again.

They lied down on the cold grass looking up at the stars which slowly were beginning to appear in the sky. Arcee laid in Starscreams servos with her right servo on his chest circling her servo around his Decepticon insignia. "I missed you," Starscream said kissing her helm, moving her closer to his body. "I missed you too" She replied making her way up to his mouth kissing him again. He shoved his glossa inside her mouth, claiming her mouth his own.

Starscream slid his servo down her body until he reached her interfacing panel earning a few moans from Arcee. But Arcee came back to reality quickly "No. I'm not ready yet." She said quickly trying to move away from Starscream, but he wouldn't let her. He gripped her servo stopping her, using one digit to turn her face towards his. "It's okay, we will just wait then. No rush." He said calmly making his way up to her lips kissing her passionate. She wraps her servos around his neck going deeper into the kiss, making Starscream fall on his back and her on top of him.

While lying on the grass body's close to each other, faceplates facing toward the blinking stars in the night sky, they both fell into a deep recharge.

[~]

Smokescreen arrived at the base, and drove inside where they all were going about in their own business. "Hey guys." Smokescreen said and walked toward the others. Ratchet looked at Smokescreen and then behind him, but he couldn't see Arcee. "Where is Arcee?" The doctor asked.

"She went on the patrol again." He simply replied like it was something that happened every day. The others looked at each other until Ratchet asked again. "Why would she go on patrol twice?"

"I don't know, she just said she wanted to take the patrol one more time making sure there wasn't any Decepticons in the area."

"You seem awfully calm about that Smokescreen." The medic said crossing his servos.

"What's there to fear? Besides she does this quite a lot and for some time now. You just first notice it now." Smokescreen said with a smile and walked into his room to recharge.

"Optimus did you know about this?" Ratchet asked looking at the big Prime beside him.

"No, but don't worry Ratchet she can take care of herself, she probably just needs some time alone." The big Prime said and laid a servo on Ratchets shoulder. Ratchet just nodded and went back to work.

[~]

The next morning Starscream had waked before Arcee did. So he took the advantage to look at the beautiful femme and look how peaceful she was when she slept. He stokes her chin with a digit and kisses her helm gently. Seconds later she online her optics and looks directly into the silver mech in front of her; she smiles and leans to kiss him. She parted their lips, suddenly her optics froze. "Frag it! We've been here all night? The others might be worried since I didn't return last night." She said jumping up on her pedes.

"Arcee, you are a grown femme, they aren't your parents. They don't own you." Starscream also stated getting up on his pedes.

"I'm sorry Starscream, but I have to go back."

"But why? They have no idea your with me."

"No, but they might find out if I continue to come back to the base this late. And what about Megatron?"

"What about him?" He said crossing his arms.

"Doesn't he get mad at you if you aren't on the Nemesis?"

"Who cares, he doesn't even know I'm here now." He said waving his right servo in the air.

"In any case Starscream, I have to go back. And so do you, so you won't get beaten." She said kissing him one last time before she left.

"See you tonight Screamy." She waved and transformed.

"Yeah", He sighed looking as he saw she drove farther away from him. He then transformed too and flew to the Nemesis.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron shouted.

"Yes my liege?" Starscream said quickly.

"Where have you been? I have been trying to come in contact with you, so has Soundwave!" The dark master demanded, walking closer to the seeker on the bridge.

"Uh-oh… I have been searching for Energon signals my Lord." Starscream quickly responded as it was the first think on his mind that popped up. Megatron came closer and closer until he was only inches away from the silver jet. "I do not recall giving you that order. Starscream." He growled close to his audios, it sent a shiver throughout Starscream by his master's angry voice. He then jumped back and looked with a terrified look on Megatron falling on his knees with his servos pressed together. "Please lord Megatron; forgive me I didn't mean to disobey you in any way. I only did it to help. Please forgive me my lord. I BEG OF YOU!" He cried not daring to look at his master. To his surprise, Megatron didn't do anything, he simply just walked pass him headed for the door in the other end of the room. Megatron stopped just before walking out of from the bridge.

"Starscream, if you ever- EVER takes action without my permission, I will tear your spark out of that chest of yours!" He hissed. "Do you understand?!"

"Ye...Yes of cause my liege." Starscream quickly replied getting back up on his pedes.

Everyone looked quietly at Starscream after Megatron left the room, and Starscream glanced at the Vehicons.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? GET BACK TO WORK!" He shouted, looking at the troopers with rage in his optics. They all instantly returned to their post.


	2. Chapter 2 - Collide

**MSK: Here is the second chapter..XXDXD**

Chapter 2:

Collide

* * *

Arcee sat in Starscream's and hers secret hideout, waiting for him to appear. She started to get a little worried after it had been over a half an hour. She sighed and stood up on her pedes heading back to base. But stopped when she heard the engine of a jet, she looked up and saw Starscream.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting here for eons." She said looking irritated.

"I had to wait until Megatron had gone to his room before I could leave. After later today, he has been keeping an optic on me." He sighed. Arcee walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He lifted her head and kissed her. They lied down as they did the other night, looking upon the stars; she snuggled into his chest and listened to his beating spark.

"The stars are so beautiful." She said almost whispering.

"Just like you my sweetspark." He replied kissing her helm.

She smiled at his words and moved closer into him. She could feel the warmth from his body, and she loved it. They both lied down for some time just enjoying themselves kissing and cuddling. Starscream stroke Arcee's arm gently and made his faceplate learn on hers. They both closed their optics, just listening to each other's spark beats. After some time, Starscream broke the silence and opened his optics.

"Arcee?" He said with a very quiet voice, almost whispering.

"Yes?" She said and opened her optics, and they looked each other deep in the optics.

"Will you… ah… Umm… Will you be my…" She stopped him by putting a digit on his mouth. He looked confused at her not knowing why she did that. She just smiled with a warm smile at his confused look and replaced her digit with her lips. He accepted the kiss and kissed her back even deeper, wrapping his servo around her rolling her over to the side, so he was on top of her.

"Yes, I will." She then said, knowing what it was he was trying to say before. He smiled widely and kissed her again, taking his hand down to her spark chamber. She loved his touch; she couldn't get enough of it. He opened his spark chamber and so did she. He moved slowly down toward her spark, still kissing her. He moved down till he was only inches away from her spark. His spark was beating so fast, just like hers.

She soon felt that he bit her lower lip, but she didn't mind.

They stopped kissing. And he leaned the last inches down to her spark. Their sparks were beating like crazy. They both closed their optics, preparing to become Spark-Mates.

They could feel how the sparks were merging, and all their feelings were shared. Love, passion, excitement, lust and the desire to each other… They both moaned in enjoyment of each other's touch.

After the Sparks cooled down, Starscream just managed to throw himself down beside her. The Spark-merging was very exhausting. They both looked into each other's optics gasping loudly. And they both closed their Spark chambers.

They could feel each other's love and joy through the bond; it made them both smile widely to each other. They didn't feel the need to talk as everything had just been said through the Spark-merging. They realized how much they truly loved each other. There were no lies in their secret love. It was all true love. Arcee moved close into Starscreams body, and he moved her closer with his servos, holding her tight and close to his body, like he was protecting her from someone. She cuddled her helm into his chest closing her optics listening to his spark, which still was beating fast after the merge. It was like music to her audios, and it made her smile widely. Starscream kissed her helm and closed his optics as well. They both fell into a deep recharge. Knowing their love for each other was pure. Even if he was a Decepticon and she was an Autobot, it didn't matter, because they were meant to be, and they knew it.

* * *

**Back at the Autobot base:**

"Hey, has anyone seen Arcee?" Bulkhead asked looking at the others confused as he rubbed the top of his helm with his servo.

"No, not since she went on patrol with Smokescreen." Ratchet said not turning around from his monitors. "She's probably taking the patrol one more time like she did last night." Ratchet said still looking at the monitors. "Hey, Smokescreen why isn't Arcee back from patrol with you?" Bulkhead asked still confused.

"The same reason as last time. She took the patrol one more time." Smokescreen replied. "Hmm, its almost like she doesn't think I'm doing a good job." Smokescreen said questioning looking at the other bots in the room. "beep blip" "Yeah Bumblebee is right, maybe we should go out and look for her. There might be something wrong with her." Bulkhead said waiting for the others to answer.

Optimus walked into the room and stopped the three bots from driving out and look for Arcee. "As much as I would like to know why Arcee is taking her patrol twice, I don't think we should start looking for her. She will come when she is ready. And I will talk with her if she continues this behavior. Now you can all retreat for the night and go to recharge." Optimus said with his ever so gentle and calm voice. "Fine" They all said and walked to recharge.

Ratchet still stood at the monitors; Optimus walked over to Ratchet as the other three bots had left the room.

"Are you okay, old friend? You seem very quiet." The prime said and put his servo on his shoulder. Ratchet lowered his head and turned around to face the Prime.

"I'm worried about Arcee; she has done this for such a long time even if we almost just found out that she takes her patrol twice. And then Smokescreen says that he is used to that she just runs off like that." The medic said looking into Optimus's optics. "Don't worry old friend, I'm sure she has a good reason for why she is doing this. Though I am going to talk with her, to find out if something's wrong." Optimus said smiling to Ratchet, and he smiled back.

**LATER SAME DAY:**

Arcee drove through the tunnel and into the Autobot base, only to find the base empty. She transformed and headed for her room so the others would believe she had been in her room the whole time, but got stopped by Optimus, that spotted her in the hall way.

"Arcee?" Optimus called looking down the hall at the femme.

Arcee froze, and her optics widened, she turned slowly around and saw the Prime looking at her. "Yes, Optimus?" She replied a little nervous. The Prime walked towards her locking his optics on hers.

"Where have you been all day? We haven't been able to come in contact with you. Is something wrong?" She gulped at the thought and walked closer to him, so the other bots wouldn't hear their conversation.

"I have just been out. enjoying the peace." She said trying all she could to not reveal her secret. He just looked at her with worried optics. "Don't worry Optimus, I'm fine. I just enjoy the fresh air." She said smiling. "As long as you say you are okay, I will not interfere." He paused walking closer to her putting a servo on her shoulder.

"I will always be here if you need to talk. Okay?" He smiled, to her and she smiled back. "Okay, Ill remember that." She said smiling even wider. "Good, now go back to your room and recharge. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Optimus said with his is ever gentle voice. She nodded and turned to her room.

Arcee opened the door to her room and walked inside without looking back at Optimus. She lied down on her berth, looking with wide optics up on the ceiling breathing hard like she just came back from a fight.

"Woow that was close." She whispered to herself. "Way too close." She said again closing her optics putting her servos on her chassis. -I can't imagine what would have happened if Optimus found out I was together with Starscream? - She narrowed her optics by the thought, trying to forget it.

* * *

Arcee woke up stretching her servos and legs. She walked out of the room to see the rest of the team already up, and Miko was sitting in the couch seeing something with monster trucks with Bulkhead and Smokescreen, Raf was talking with Ratchet about something she couldn't hear. Optimus wasn't in the base and Bumblebee just walked around. Though the only person, she noticed who wasn't there was Jack.

She looked around to see if she had overseen him, but he still wasn't there.

"Hey Bumblebee, why isn't Jack here?" She asked with a questionable face.

"Bleep beep blip" The scout responded looking at the blue femme.

"Oh scrap, that's right. I was supposed to pick him up today!" Arcee said widening her optics having her left servo on her helm.

"I'll be right back Bee." She transformed and rushed out of the base.

...

"I need to pull myself together if I'm going to avoid the others finding out about my secret. And be on time." She said to herself while driving at full speed.

She drove past the sign "Jasper" and neared his house.

"Jack!" she yelled out from the street. The black haired boy walked out of the door looking at the blue motorcycle outside his house. He put his arms on his hips looking angry. "What Arcee!?" He yelled back now crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I'm late again Jack, I thought Bumblebee would have picked you up today. Sorry," She said

"Look Arcee, I don't know what it is you are running around and doing, but it is the 5th time you forget to pick me up." He said now approaching Arcee with less anger.

"I know it is, and I'm sorry. There just have been a lot of things on my mind lately. I'm sorry it won't happen again. I promise." She said pointing the front of the motorcycle at Jack. He walked all the way to her and jumped on. "It's okay Arcee. To be honest, I'm just worried about you." He sighed before continuing. "You have been acting strange these past few months." He said while Arcee started to drive back to base. "Jack you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." The blue motorcycle said.

"How can I not be worried Arcee? I just don't want you to get hurt." Jack said with a little worried voice. "Jack, I'm fine really. I'm just losing track of time at the moment; I have a lot if other things on my mind." She said, speeding up.

* * *

"Knock Out!" Starscream called as he walked into the med-bay, where the red medic was repairing a Vehicons after it had been in a fight with the Autobots.

"Yes Starscream, what is it?" Knock Out said obviously annoyed by the interruption from his work. "Megatron is asking why you are taking so damn long on making these troops function." He said having his servos crossed on his back.

"I am going as fast as I can. It's taking longer now that Breakdown is no more." He snapped.

"Don't talk like that to the ship's second in command. I can quickly make life more difficult for you!" He spat. "And what makes you thing I'm not already living in hell?" He asked narrowing his optics at Starscream.

"Oh and I don't think Megatron would be too pleased to know that his "second in command" is running off every night for some reason." Knock Out said narrowing his optics even more and smirked. "What! How do yo- arg." He growled widening his optics. "If you continue to be an idiot, and hassle me around. I'll be sure to drop by and tell Megatron about what his dear seeker is doing." He said smirking even more.

"How do you even know about this?" Starscream asked narrowing his optics too.

"I have my ways." Knock out responded.

"Fine!" Starscream said through gritted teeth looking away from Knock out.

Knock out smiled showing his dentals and turned around to continue on his work.

"Now if you please, I have work to do." Starscream growled and walked out of the med-bay.

He looked through the halls to see no one there; he looked angry but as he saw no one was there his angry expression faded and became more worried and scared expression. How did Knock out know that he left the Nemesis from time to time? Every time he left the ship everybody was in recharge or either working on something, so they didn't see him sneak by. But somehow Knock Out had seen him sneak out probably several times.

Starscream clenched his fists and tightened his optics in frustration. What if he told Megatron, or forced him to do things for him to keep his mouth shut. "ARG!" He wasn't somebody's bitch and never will be. No, he had to get something on Knock out so he could keep him from telling Megatron anything. But what would that be?

* * *

It had been a few days and Starscream, and Arcee hadn't seen each other in some time now. They were both very close to getting caught, so they had to lay low.

But they hated to be apart. They wanted to be together in each other's warm arms and be close to each other's bodies. But it would all be taken away if someone saw them together, so they had to keep it together and be patience

But if they were able to be that was a whole another question.

...

"Arcee, come on!" Bulkhead called looking down the halls to her room.

"The ground bridge is open." he added as he said that he saw the blue femme walking out looking tired, really tired. "Yeah, I'm coming now." She mumbled walking toward Bulkhead. "Arcee, are you alright? You look really burned out." He said looking worried at her. "No I'm fine, just a bit tired after last night." She said holding her helm with her left servo. "Um, what did you do last night? We all were at the base at that time Cee." He asked confused. Her optics widened at his words. Scrap she just compromised herself. What could be a good lie to use in a situation like this? Maybe in THIS kind of situation any lie would do. "Umhh..." What the frag was she going to do? "I went for a very lOoOOong drive last night..." She lied looking away from Bulkhead so he wouldn't be able to see that she lied him up in the face.

Arcee sighed turning to look at Bulkhead. "Can we just go on the mission now?" She asked silently. He nodded still looking a bit worried at the blue femme, but he didn't say anything, he figured that she didn't want to talk about it cause he knew that a simple drive wouldn't bringdown Arcee that much as she was now, and he respected her choice. They walked through the greenish portal.

...

Seconds later they appeared in some kind of forest, it looked like any forest looks like nothing special.

Bulkhead and Arcee walked further into the forest looking for Decepticon activity.

She sat down to look at the little monitor she carried, and then looked up from it. Suddenly her optics widened, and her body froze. She knew this place, like she had been there before, but not with any of the Autobots. But with a Decepticon. Starscream.

Bulkhead looked at Arcee and saw how her optics was widened, and she didn't move. He walked over to her and put a servo on her shoulder to only making her realise that she forgot she wasn't alone.

"Umm Cee are you alright? You have been acting so weird." Bulkhead asked looking sad at her.

She snapped out of it and looked at the big green mech.

"Oh no, I'm totally fine. I just saw something I didn't accept to see." She said standing up.

"I don't think we will find any Decepticons in this area Bulk. So why don't we just head back to base?" She said with a crooked smile showing her dentals.

"But Arcee we just got here. We haven't even checked the place we were sent to secure." He said. "There is a place here where almost every night we catch a Decepticon signal and someone else we can't figure out." He added

Her optics widened again, but this time she looked away from Bulkhead.

Oh scrap, they had found their special hideout. And they were supposed to meet here tonight again, only now she knew they couldn't do that now that the Autobots had found their hideout. But Starscream didn't know that, so he would come and get taken or worse. She had to warn him somehow, without someone seeing.

She tried to think of something; she looked around to get some ideas, and looked at Bulkhead to see if he noticed her.

And finally she got an idea, and she smiled widely and ran towards Bulk.

"Hey Bulk, is it okay if I scout on ahead?" She said smiling.

"Yeah sure, Ill meet you there." He said, and she transformed at speed away.

He looked a little suspicious at the blue motorcycle; he didn't get her. The first moment she is awfully quiet and acting weird, the next she is smiling and eager to scout on ahead. Something weird was going on.

...

She arrived at their special hideout and saw the incoming silver jet in the distance.

She smiled by the sight of him; she couldn't help it.

He transformed and landed right in front of her smirking, like he used to.

"So what brings you here so early, my sweetspark?" He asked taking his servos around her waist. "I was jus- Wait... What? why do you say that?" She asked looking in his crimson optics. "What do you mean "I came here early?" She asked narrowing her optics a little. He chuckled by her reaction.

"Oh, nothing my dear, I'm just always here first. And you come afterwards a lot later." He said smiling moving his head closer to hers.

"Not true." She said almost whispering.

No?" He said, and their lips almost touched. "No." She replied, and Starscream shoved his glossa into her mouth. He leaned forward so she fell and him on top of her. She took her servos and wrapped them around his neck pressing him down on her, going further into the kiss. She moaned a few times. He parted their lips and started to kiss her neck cables, biting a little, so there came drops of Energon.

She bit her lip to not scream his name. But it was hard to hold back, he felt so good.

He stopped looking into her beautiful blue optics. They were full of passion and love. He couldn't live without her. Ever. He went down for one more kiss. Until they both parted in shock after hearing something in the trees. They both jumped up on their pedes, and Starscream pushed Arcee behind him to protect her. He pointed his left missile arm toward the trees, ready to terminate whatever it was they heard.

Arcee's optics widened when she remembered Bulkhead.

"Oh no." She whispered in fear. Starscream turned his face towards Arcee still aiming for the trees. "What?" He asked only to get an even more scared expression from Arcee.

"You have to go. Now!" She commanded pushing him away from the trees, but he was too big for her to push him away. "Why, what is it?" He asked confused, wanting an answer.

"Its Bulkhead in there!" She said tightening her optics; Starscream widened his optics too. "I totally forgot that he was here; we were supposed to search this place." She said before continuing. She opened her optics looking at Starscream.

"Starscream, they know about this place. They had caught a Decepticon signal and someone else. And I'm the other one. They just don't know yet." She said looking down half closed optics. He lifted her head with a digit and kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't worry, we will figure this out. We will just find another place." He said not looking worried at all.

"You promise?" She said looking him in the optics.

"I promise." He said.

"Now go, before he sees you." She said pushing him again.

He smiled at her and transformed.

Few seconds later Bulkhead appeared from the trees.

"Who were you talking to?" Bulkhead asked lifting an optical ridge.

"Ahh, no one. Why?" She replied turning to face him. servos behind her back.

"I heard you and someone else. Who was it?" He asked again walking closer to Arcee. Keeping his optics on hers.

"Uhm, I was just talking to myself." She lied looking at him. He lifted his ridge even more moving closer to her. "Bulk no one was here. Just me." She lied again not wanting to look at him anymore. She broke the optic contact.

"Really, then tell me why you are dripping Energon on your neckcables?" He snapped glaring at her.

She gulped by the words and took her servo up on her neck and back down to see Energon on her hand. Her optics widened, and she just kept staring at her hand with Energon.

"Arcee, will you please tell me who it was?" He asked more gently. He walked to her and put a servo on her shoulder. "Please." He almost whispered.

Arcee tightened her optics and clenched her fists. She knew she couldn't tell him that it was Starscream.

"I... I fell, and something hit my neck." She said very low, looking down on the ground. Wow, that was probably the worst lie she had ever heard... She thought to herself

"Arcee..." He tried to say but got interrupted "Bulkhead listen; I'm fine. I fell and hit my neck on something sharp. And I didn't talk to anyone. okay?" She spat looking him in the optics.

"Umm, okay." He said looking shocked at the blue femme.

"I'm going back to base. There's no one here anyway." Arcee said and walked away from him calling for a ground bridge. A big green/bluish portal appeared, and she walked into it and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Nemesis

**MSK: Wow that was fast, here you have the 3rd chapter already. I am already working on the next **

Chapter 3:

The Nemesis

* * *

Arcee was lying in her quarter on her berth starring up on the ceiling with her servos crossed over her chassis. She looked sad, thinking about how she behaved towards the others on the base, towards Jack. She didn't like how she was pushing them away all the time to not get busted. But she loved being with Starscream; she loved him more than anything. He was her Spark-mate now and- She got interrupted by her comm-link, it was Starscream who tried to contact her. She answered. "Hey Screamy, what is it dear?"

"I got an idea; I am sending you the coordinates so I can explain. Starscream out."

Arcee walked out of her room, and looked to both sides to see if there was anyone, and there wasn't.

She stepped lightly out of her room to not making any noise and alert the others of her sneaking out... Again...

Arcee made it to the tunnel and transformed and drove out.

...

Ten minutes later she arrived at the coordinates Starscream had sent her.

Starscream came seconds later and walked over to kiss her softly on the lips.

She parted and looked him in the optics. "Okay Starscream, what is your important idea, since you couldn't tell me over the comm-link?" She asked with and smiled.

"I know this is going to sound craaazy. But maybe we could tell your Autobots friends about us, so we could be together at your base?" He said trying to smile, but was a little hard by Arcee's shocked expression. "WHAT?!" She yelled narrowing her optics.

"Are you crazy!?" She yelled again

"No, no, no, we can't do that, they will freak out. I'm not ready to tell anyone about us yet, if ever." She said pushing him away a little looking the other way.

"Okay okay, we won't tell them. Don't worry we will figure this out. I mean how hard can it possible be?" He said turning her head toward his again with his servo. She hugged him and went for his soft lips. They were like that for a few minutes until Arcee broke the silence. "I have an idea." She said smirking at Starscream.

"With that "look" I'm not sure I am going to like it." He said "Probably not." she replied.

"What if we sneak on board of the Nemesis and have some fun there, hmm?" She almost whispered, half closed optics and nearing his lips once again.

But Starscream pulled away looking at the blue femme shocked by her little "idea."

"And you think I'm the crazy one?!" he spat widening his optics, jaw dropped.

"Come on Starscream, it will be fuuun. Just this once" She said taking her servos on his wings brushing them softly. She knew he loved it when she did that, and she almost got it her way every time she touched them.

She could see that he liked it how his expression changed from shock to lust.

"I know you want too." She whispered in his audios, starting to kiss him on his neckcables making him moan.

"Arrrcee, stop e...it..."

"Why, I know you like it." She whispered again making him shiver.

"F...fine." He said, and she stopped teasing him. "But just this once." He kissed her, and they started to walk until Starscream gripped around Arcee's waist, she wrapped her servos around his neck and folded her legs around him to not fall.

He jumped in the air and after few seconds his thrusters fired them both up in the air above the clouds. There were a few moments of silence until Arcee said. "Wow, its so beautiful up here." She said looking at the bright moon. "Just like you." Starscream whispered looking at her with half-closed optics.

She smiled and hugged him tighter.

...

They arrived at the Nemesis. Starscream landed, and Arcee jumped of him landing on her pedes. She looked around, to see if there was anyone. But no one was there.

Before she knew it, someone gripped her servo and turned her around, and were face to face with Starscream. "Come on." He said leading her toward the main gate to the Nemesis. He typed in some kind of code, and the door opened and a long hall appeared.

She had been on the Nemesis a few times before, but that always included lots of Vehicons shooting at her from all angels, and on this ship that was many. Or being bridged to some other continent on the planet by Soundwave, she chuckled at that. And followed Starscream to his quarters.

They stopped right outside of his quarters; he looked at her blue, bright optics; they were full of passion and love. He went closer to her; she made the last move and kissed him pressing him against the wall, going deeper into the kiss. He gripped her waist and turned her around, so she was against the wall; he lifted her; she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Their glossa's tangled with each other. Starscream made his right servo free to press a button so the door to his quarters would open.

It finally did, and they stumbled through the door still kissing, he almost fell over his pedes at the way they rushed into the room. She took her legs down on the ground again. And she pushed him gently but also a bit aggressively; he backed until the back of his knees hit the berth, and he collapsed down on the berth with her on top of him, still kissing each other in a little aggressive way. He then turned her so she was now lying on the berth with him on top. He pressed her harder against the berth with his mouth; his digits trailed down her body until it reached her interface panel making her moan.

She could feel her panel heating up, and he could feel his panel heating up with the same intensity from hers.

He nipped at Arcee's bottom lip, making her open her mouth taking a deep breath.

He made his way down to her neck cables making her moan once again, and she arched her body.

Starscream made the first move and opened his interface panel showing his spike, seconds later she opened hers showing her valve. They didn't say a word to each other. They both wanted this so much; they could feel it through the bond. And they both showed the lust for each other through it.

Starscream knelt down to enter her valve. Before entering he looked at her, and her expression told him 'get on with it already' and so he did; he entered her making both of them moan and gasp. He went down to kiss her and slowly he started to thrust faster and faster in her making her moan like crazy. It turned Starscream so much on hearing her moan so much. She started to call out his name begging for more.

He then moved even faster feeling his overload getting near. They both moan until they both gasped by the overload; it was an amazing feeling. He went down to her lips and kissed her more softly now. As he now began to thrust as fast as he could, she arched her back and opened her mouth moaning and gasping, he kissed her again making their glossa's battle each other. As they both could feel their second overload coming closer Arcee arched her body once again, and Starscream almost fell down on her, but his servos caught him, so they only were a few inches away until their lips would meet. Arcee leaned forward to capture his glossa with hers, and he pressed her gently down on the berth with his mouth. He parted lips, and he looked at her with his crimson red optics, they were full of love. He took his hand down to her chest and brushed it gently in an attempt to make her open her spark chamber. He opened his Spark chamber, and she smiled to him and followed his action. they both smiled to each other, and he moved closer to her making their sparks merge, they both moaned at the feeling, and he kissed her softly on the lips again, he could feel her biting his lower lip making him smirk in response. The spark merge didn't last long until they both closed their chamber from exhaustion. he threw himself down beside her, hearing their sparks beat like crazy. And gasping for air. They looked at each other, half closed optics. He pressed her closer to his body, and she placed her servos on his chassis trying to move closer to the seeker. She could hear how his pulse and spark were beating after the fantastic overloads they just had.

She smiled while closing her optics, and whispered "You are truly amazing." It made him smile and tightened his grip of her more in response, and they both fell into a deep recharge in seconds.

* * *

"Smokescreen, Arcee come in." Optimus said over the comm-link.

"I'm here Prime." Smokescreen replied.

"Comeback to base, there is something I need to inform you all about." He said.

"Copy on my way back." Smokescreen responded turning off the comm-link.

When Smokescreen returned to base, the other Autobots were already there waiting for him to arrive. "You took long enough alright." He could hear Ratchet mumbled in the corner of his monitors. Smokescreen looked at the others to see that they all stared at him not saying a word. "What?" He asked lifting an optical ridge.

The others looked at each other.

"Um, hello what is it?" Smokescreen asked again waving his servo in front of them.

"Smokescreen, where is Arcee?" Bulkhead asked. Smokescreen looked even more confused than before. "I don't know, wasn't she with you Bulk?" He replied pointing a digit at him.

"No Smokescreen, I sent her with you. I told you to say to her that she was going on an Energon search with you." The Prime said crossing his servos.

Smokescreen looked at the Prime and answered.

"And I did, but she wasn't there when I got to her room. So I figured she was with Bulkhead instead." The others in the room looked at each other not having any idea of what to say next or do.

"Why is Arcee always disappearing, does she have some kind of secret love?" Miko asked crossing her arms. "Ha, not Arcee, she hates to date mech's. And besides there is no one to date. Everybody is here. Even Bumblebee." Bulkhead said only to be punched on the shoulder by the yellow scout, and beeped something angrily to Bulkhead.

"Hey, it was just for fun." He said smiling at the scout, and padded him on the back.

"What about the Decepticons?" The girl asked again with a smirk on her face. lifting her eyebrows up and down twice.

"What!? Miko that is even crazier, Arcee hates the Decepticons. No she would never do such a thing ever." Bulkhead said again shook his head of the thought of Arcee together with some Deceticreep. No, that was just crazy totally out of the question.

"Easy Bulk, it was just a question." The girl chuckled, at how serious he took it.

"Whats so funny?" He asked Miko lifting an optical ridge.

"You are." She said pointing at him with a wide smile.

"Why?" He asked looking at the little human girl.

"It was just the way you said it. "No she would never do that ever."

"But she wouldn't." He said looking confused at the girl not understanding the joke in his sentence if it even was one. "Arg forget it." Miko said turning to the couch and play the only game they had on the base.

"I can't get in contact with her." Ratchet said turning away from his monitors. "And I can't see her on the radar either." They all stood still, and there was a long silence like they thought where she could have gone too. Until Miko broke the silence "ARRG SCRAP!"

They all looked at the girl with confused expressions. "What? I lost to a two-year-old" She said. "I'm 12," Raf said. They didn't reply. Ratchet rolled his optics and growled in annoyance of the girl.

"What I find strange is how she just can disappear like that." Ratchet then said.

"Maybe the Decepticons captured her?" Smokescreen recommended. The others thought of that possibility. And it would make sense now that they couldn't track her. Or locate her.

"We have to search for her. split into groups of two and roll out." Optimus commanded and rolled out of the Autobot base.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen went together and Bumblebee and Ratchet together. Optimus went alone so they could cover more ground.

They had been searching for hours and still no luck in finding Arcee.

But they didn't give up. Arcee was a part of the team and would never be left behind. But what they didn't know, was that she actually was on the Decepticon warship fooling around with the ship's second in command.

...

Optimus stood on top of the Autobot base, standing right beside Cliffjumpers grave. Looking out in the distance, he tightened his optics and clenched his hands into fists.

"Arcee where are you?" He whispered to himself. No one has ever seen Optimus sad. He of cause always showed that he was sad if they had lost a comrade. But he never let out tears in front of others.

He didn't like the thought about Arcee missing. He never liked it when his fellow Autobots, friends, family were missing. And he couldn't do anything about it.

He looked down on the stones stacked on top of each other, where a horn from Cliffjumper was lying. "Don't worry Cliff, I will find her. If its the last thing ill do." He said looking upon the shining stars; he looked for brightest one before saying. "I promise." he whispered smiling upon the bright star.

...

After a few minutes Optimus could hear steps coming from behind, he didn't turn around to look who it was. He could hear on the steps who it was.

Optimus could feel a servo on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Ratchet looking worried.

"Are you okay Optimus?" The medic asked looking the Prime in the optics.

"Yeah, it fine. Thanks for asking." The prime replied. Not telling that he was worried about her disappearance so he wouldn't worry the others. Ratchet knew him too well to know that he wasn't okay. But he didn't ask again; he respected Optimus' chose of not telling him.

"The others are back from the search and haven't found anything at all." He said looking away from Optimus and down on Cliff's grave, knowing now why Optimus was up here. Optimus let out a sigh in responds, looking down in the ground.

"Ratchet just go down to the others, Ill be there in a minute," He said looking out in the distance again, where now the sun was about to rise.

Ratchet just nodded even if Optimus didn't see it. He walked to the giant elevator and went down leaving the Prime alone in silence.


	4. Chapter 4 - Distance

**MSK: Chapter 4 is now enjoy**

Chapter 4:

Distance

* * *

Arcee woke up to see red optics looking at her. She smiled at the seeker, and he kissed her on the helm.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked

"I did, though I never thought that I would ever have a nice sleep and that much fun like last night on the Nemesis." She said smirking. She went closer to him pressing her lips against his. They were lying on the berth for hours cuddling and kissing until suddenly they heard a knock on the door followed by several more knocks.

They both widened their optics.

"Hurry get behind the desk" Starscream whispered pointing in the direction of the desk. She hurriedly walked over to the desk and sat down making sure none of her parts was sticking out for the one at the door to see.

Starscream took a deep breath before opening the door.

He opened the door, and there stood Knock out with narrowed optics and crossed servos.

"What in the name of Cybertron do you think you DOING!?" The doctor shouted

"I... I don't know what you are talking about." Starscream said looking around to avoid the red medic's optics.

"You know what? I am this close..." He said through gritted teeth making his thumb and forefinger almost touch. "To tell Megatron EVERYTHING!" He stated shouting the word "Everything."

"Knock out, easy what is it that I've done?" The seeker questioned looking surprised at how pissed the medic was. He actually never really saw Knock out angry, so seeing him like this was a bit of a surprise to him.

"While you are doing whatever you are, when you are not allowed too. I get ALL the fragging work YOU should have done!" Knock out hissed. " And that is A LOT of work!" He growled looking ever so angry at the seeker.

Starscream didn't know what to say. So he thought about an excuse, so Knock out would let this go and move on.

"I guess I must have lost track of time and forgot all about it." Starscream gulped shrugging on his shoulders, sending the medic a weak smile.

Okay, that didn't even sound like an excuse anyone would even buy, Starscream thought to himself.

"That is the fragging worst excuse I've ever heard!" Knock out snapped pointing his digit toward Starscream, making him look at the digit pointing at him.

Arcee sat patiently waiting for Knock out to walk away, but her legs were killing her. It was hard to sit in that same position for so long.

So she accidently pushed to the table in an attempt to switch position "Scrap" She whispered. And that got Knock out's attention, unfortunately, making him look at the table past Starscream.

Making Starscream move in front of him, smiling falsely.

"What was that?" Knock out asked lifting an optical ridge, trying to look past Starscream, even if he kept jumping in front of him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, why?." Starscream said losing his smile on his faceplates.

"I heard something, are you keeping someone in there?" He asked now looking at Starscream confused.

"What no, of cause not." Starscream said leaning on the doorframe, making sure to cover Knock out's sight to the table.

"But I heard something!" Knock out said again now narrowing his optics like he now had to know what it was in his room.

That made Starscream irritated. He had no right to talk like that to his second in command, and especially not when it was something in his quarters.

"Listen Knock out, you have no right to talk like that to your second in command! It would be wise of you to just go and forget all about this and leave!" The seeker demanded narrowing his optics at the medic, showing his bright dentals.

"Oh, I don't think so, I can just go and tell out liege everything about this and you sneaking out. So you better don't threaten me. Cause trust me I WILL tell him!" Knock out snarled.

First Starscreams optics widened but slowly narrowing again.

"Fine, then go tell him. I don't care!" He snapped back pushing Knock out away so he could close his door.

That got Knock out with surprise that he just said that. But he did like his "Second in command" commanded him to do.

Starscream got the door closed, and instantly his face turned from anger to horror. He looked down on the floor not moving or blinking.

Arcee stood up from the table and started to walk toward the frozen seeker, making him snap back to reality.

He looked at her with horror, and that scared her.

"Arcee, I got to get you out of here now!" He said quickly gripping her servo.

She didn't even get to react before she was being pulled out of his room.

They ran down the halls of the Nemesis trying to avoid contact of any sort. Arcee didn't like how he was acting, so she tried to stop him, making him calm down. But it didn't work he just pulled harder and ran faster.

They finally got to the main door out to the deck of the ship.

As he was typing the code, she tried to figure out what to say. But nothing seemed to fit the situation. But she still tried.

"Starscream-" She got interrupted at the door opening. And he turned to face her, she could see how scared he was. "Arcee you have to jump." He said now more calm. "WHAT?!" She was about to yell, but he put his servo in front of her mouth, so she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, but I cant get you down." He said looking away from her removing his servo from her mouth. "They are gonna notice that it gone now that Knock out is going to tell Megatron everything." He said looking back at the now sad looking femme.

"But Starscream..." She tried to say something but couldn't. "Don't worry, I know that Smokescreen once did that. SO that means you can do it too. The Autobots will detect you and send you a ground bridge." He said slightly smiling, trying to make her feel better about the situation they both were in. But mostly her.

"Okay, it's a really crazy idea, but I can do it." She replied trying to smile back at her spark-mate.

They both ran out to the end of the deck, and they kissed each other like it was their last kiss, full of passion and love. They both narrowed their optical ridges from sadness. Arcee could feel a tear slide down her faceplate; Starscream noticed it and swiped it away smiling to her.

"Don't worry dear, we will see each other again very soon." He whispered to her, and she smiled to him just before she slid out of his servos, being in freefall from the ship.

He looked down as she was falling, though by the way she had it all under control it almost looked like she was flying and not falling. He smiled at her one last time before he heard footsteps behind him, one of them sounding louder than the others.

...

As Arcee was falling she tried to come in contact with the Autobots.

"Arcee to base, come in!" She yelled through her comm-link as she falling from the sky.

"Arcee to base! Ratchet do you copy?!" She yelled again, but no one answered. "FRAG IT!" She yelled to herself

Suddenly after a few seconds "Arcee come in, this is Ratchet. Do you read!?"

She felt some kind of relief in her spark knowing now that she would be okay in a matter of seconds.

"I read you; I am in need of an immediate ground bridge NOW!"

"Tell me your coordinates." Ratchet said. At the Autobot base, everybody stood right behind Ratchet listening very closely to everything that was being said.

"I can't, it in freefall from the Decepticon war ship." She replied.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet said and wandered his optics. "Ratchet you have to send her a bridge before she gets scrapped!" He heard a voice from behind him.

"Okay, Arcee I'm going to open a ground bridge right underneath you." Ratchet said.

"Copy that. Brace yourselves im gonna make an entrance!" She said waiting for the portal to open.

Seconds later the ground bridge appeared right below her; she narrowed her optics showing her dentals ready to go through the bridge.

Just when she got through the ground bridge she closed her optics tight.

When she finally got through the bridge, she smashed down on the floor, flying all the way into Smokescreen, so he got kicked back her with him.

He hit the wall, and his head dropped toward the ground, Arcee was lying on his lap moaning in pain after the impact.

The others just looked at them in shock moving slowly toward them.

Smokescreen opened his optics and shook his head putting a servo on the back of his head, where he hit the wall.

"Ow that really hurt..." He mumbled he looked down on his lap to see the blue femme trying to rotate in pain. "Arcee, are you alright?" Smokescreen asked.

"Frag, it hurts." She said winced in pain. She was struggling to stand up, but failed. Bumblebee moved quickly over to help Arcee up. And Bulkhead helped Smokescreen up.

"Now that I call a landing." A voice said, and they all looked in the direction of the exit of the base, where the voice came from.

"Oh yeah, you want to try?!" The femme snapped back narrowing her optics only to get even more headache than she had before.

"Easy easy, I was just kiddin'." Wheeljack chuckled leaning on the wall.

"Oh? Well, it wasn't very funny!" She snapped again. Ratchet took her servo and leaded her to a berth so he could examine her.

Optimus moved to her side, looking at the blue femme.

"You are going to be alright." Ratchet said patting her on the back.

"Arcee, if I may ask. Then do you remember how you ended up on the Nemesis?" Optimus asked looking Arcee in the optics. She looked tired and sad at the same time. He just assumed it was because of the crash a few minutes ago. "I...I... Don't remember." She said looking away from the Primes bright blue optics, not wanting to lie but she had too.

"I understand, I'm just glad you are back and safe." He said smiling to the femme, and she smiled back.

...

Bulkhead walked over to Arcee, which now sat upon the berth.

"Man we were really worried about you Cee. We have been searching for you for hours. So we all assumed you were on the Nemesis... And you were it seems." He said smiling.

"Yeah, it does." She replied smiling back.

* * *

AT THE NEMESIS:

Megatron was circling Starscream; Starscream followed his movement only turning his head around, making his body stay the same place all the time.

It was really intense, Nobody said anything. It made Starscream nervous, and he gulped looking scared at his Lord.

"Eh, wha-" Starscream tried to break the silence but got interrupted by Megatron.

"What is it that I hear?" The dark lord questioned still circling the seeker. Starscream looked even more horrified than before now.

"Uhm, I... I don't know." The silver mech replied silently. "Is that so?" Megatron said stopping right in front of Starscream and looked him directly in the optics.

"Ye... Yes my lord." Starscream said stepping one step away from Megatron as he was getting dangerously close to his face.

"I don't like getting lied too. You should know that by now!" Megatron hissed stamping his right pede toward Starscream making him jump back.

"Knock out tells me that you leave the ship without MY permission. Is that true?" Megatron asked standing up straight and pointing a digit toward Starscream making him laugh false. "You know that the mad doctor is good at blaming others fo...for what he does... himself." Starscream tried to say, trying to keep his emotions in check so he wouldn't blow it in front of Megatron.

"WHAT?!" Suddenly a voice yelled from the other side of the room. Both Starscream and Megatron looked at Knock out. Starscream was evilly grinning at the red medic which was looking at them both with wide optics and mouth open. Megatron looked at him like he was going to kill him in any minute now.

"My liege, you know that isn't true. I have no reasons for leaving the ship." Knock out tried to explain. "Oh, I can think of one." Starscream bragged and smirked at the doctor. Knock out narrowed his optics and looked at Starscream full of hatred, like he was saying 'you wouldn't.' With his expression. Only to make Starscream smirk even more.

"Lord Megatron, for a very long time, Knock out has been racing among the fleshies. And not been able to do his duty has a Decepticon." Starscream said and chuckled at Knock out. Megatron looked now even angrier at Knock out now.

"L- lord Megatron, I can explain..." Knock out quickly said putting his servo on his spark chamber. "NO!" Megatron said instantly waving his servo down like someone would do when they say'ENOUGH.'

"I have just had enough of you two!" He said looking at both of them.

"You are both incompetent fools! I don't want to hear anymore whining, and make yourselves of use instead!" Megatron roared making both of them widening their optics in fear of what their lord would do to them. "Why are you still standing there?! GET OUT!" He shouted pointing toward the exit. And they both stormed out of the room stumbling over each other, in an attempt to make the other one fall.

...

"You fool! Why the hell did you tell Megatron!?" Knock out spat at Starscream, who was nearing him with narrowed optics and clenched fists.

"Because you told Megatron about me you idiot!" Starscream snapped back pointing at Knock out with his digit as he said "you" with his forefinger and pointed at himself as he said, "me" with his thumb. There had been a long intense silence before Starscream broke it.

"You just couldn't help it, couldn't you?" He growled "Now Megatron is mad at both of us because of your actions!" The seeker continued. "You could have had both of us killed right in," Starscream said pointing toward the room they just had speeded out of.

"Well, you did tell me to go and say it to him!" Knock out replied.

"Oh? Well, I didn't mean it!" Starscream spat back. Knock out frowned at that.

"Next time, you should maybe be a little more specific when you give out your orders!" The doctor snapped. "Orders?! That wasn't an order! I was just trying to get rid of you since you didn't want to leave by your fragging self!" Starscream barked.

They both frowned at each other and walked separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected spark

**MSK: Chapter 5 is now **

Chapter 5:

Unexpected spark

* * *

Arcee hadn't been on any missions or even out of the base since she had returned from the Nemesis that now was about a week ago. She was dying from being together with Starscream again. Optimus had told her to relax, and don't go on any patrols for some time so she could regain her strength which she already had, since it was entirely her fault she was on the Nemesis and nothing happened to her until she crashed into the base. Oh, how she cursed the Decepticon Knock out for gossiping to Megatron about Starscream. Everything was just perfect until that scrap head came and ruined it all. She frowned at the thought, walking from left to right not knowing what to do, since there wasn't anything to do at all.

She had tried to sneak out, but was always caught by mostly Ratchet with his "yip yip" making her look around to see him looking at her.

"Aw come on Ratchet, I'm sick and tired of being held in here. It's boring." She said narrowing her optics and clenches her fists so he could see that she meant it.

"Optimus ordered you to stay here and recover. So you are not allowed to exit the base." The doctor replied ignoring her behavior.

Arcee frowned and turned to her quarters. She sat down on her berth narrowing her optics, clenching her fists. "Arg this just isn't fair!" She argued with herself.

She was silent for a few seconds until rage filled her body, and she smashed her fist into the wall making a hole. Not removing her fist from the hole, she sighed and dropped her head toward the ground leaning the other hand on the wall as well.

"Oh Starscream, I have something amazing to tell you..." She sighed feeling tears slide down her faceplate. Tightening her optics she slides herself down to the floor, so her hand gets out of the hole she made. She takes her servos around her body rubbing her servos with one another, looking sad down, and see that the floor is a little wet after her tears.

...

A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door; she looked at the door from where she was sitting, and said "Come in."

The door opened, and a yellow bot entered her room, looking quite sad at her.

"What is it Bumblebee?" She asked turning her head away so he couldn't see she was crying. "Bleep blip blip" Bumblebee beep. "No I'm fine; I'm just tired of being trapped in this base." She sighed still not looking at him. The scout started to near her, but she stopped him by holding her hand up. "Please, I just want to be alone…" she sighed. The young scout lifted his hands a little in an attempt on comforting Arcee by touching her shoulder. But he took them down and looked sad down, moving toward the door, closing it as he walked out of the room. She tightened her optics once again showing her dentals after he left, and even more tears ran down her faceplate. She opened her optics slightly looking down making her face relax more and just let the tears escape her optics and down her face, not bothering wiping them away.

She took her servo on her spark chamber pressing it against it, so she could feel her own spark beat at a slow pace. It made her smile, and she brought both her hands at her spark chamber the right over the left like she was holding something small in her hands. She couldn't stop smile, standing up she walked over to a small window looking out on the stars. She looked upon the brightest and said. "I love you Starscream."

* * *

It had been a few months now since they last saw each other; they had been able to send a few messages and tell how they missed one another. Arcee was back on the field again. And she loved it, but they didn't want her to be alone at any time outside the base. So that meant she didn't have any opportunity to be with Starscream without getting spotted. In the morning and when she was running and gunning down the Decepticon troops, her spark always hurt. Not so much that she wasn't able to fight, or get up in the morning. It just hurt, like someone had punched her really hard in the stomach. But she knew why it hurt, so she didn't worry too much about it.

Arcee didn't tell Ratchet about it because she was afraid he would find out. And of cause he would, he wasn't stupid.

But soon or later they would be able to see it on her. Probably in a month or so. What the frag was she supposed to do? Just walk up to the others and tell them everything, and expect them to accept it right away? No, they would freak out. And Optimus would be so disappointed and would probably not allow her to exit the base ever again as a punishment. Though it's not like that Starscream would be shown any kind of mercy from Megatron if he found out. He would most likely kill him right away without a second thought.

The blue femme thought to herself as she was walking through the Autobot base.

"Hey Cee." A sudden voice said, and she looked toward the source of the voice. "Hey Smoke. What is it?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"You wanna go on patrol with me and Bee?" he asked with a playful smile. "Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass patrol today." The motorcycle replied, smiling back at him.

"Oh, okay cool. Then see ya later." The mech responded, feeling a little wired since she turned his offer down. She was always so eager to get on patrols before. What was different about this one?

He shrugs his shoulders and walked over to Bumblebee, and they transformed to drive out.

After the left, she looked sad again and started to walk to her room until she felt something hit her like lightning in her spark chamber. She fell to her knees and moans in pain. Ratchet stormed to her to help her. She tightened her optics showing her dentals from the pain.

"Arcee, what's wrong?" Ratchet quickly said with a worried voice. As he bent down to help her up.

"I'm fine, just… a little dizzy." She said, and groaned as it hurt even more.

"Arcee you wouldn't be groaning if you were dizzy. Come let me help you up." The medic pointed out and lifted her up.

"I told you I'm fine." She said again, refusing to let him examine her.

"Will you please let me check what it is there's wrong, it will only take a minute?" he asked still holding her. He was so worried; she didn't blame him. The way she just groaned in pain, was something she did when she got shot or worse. And that was obviously not the case here, since no one had shot her. It made her wish it was the case.

She didn't know how she could say no to Ratchet as he would pass her behavior to Optimus and then he would be in her aft.

That was the last thing she wanted.

So she clenched her fists and said "Fine."

He guided her to the medical berth. But as they walked the pain increased tremendously, forcing her to her knees again only to be caught by Ratchet. Now she wasn't just groaning in pain but screaming. The pain hurt so much; it was like someone took a grip of her spark and ripped it out of her chest. She pressed her hands on the chest.

Ratchet lifted her up in bridal style, and cared her to the berth and lied her down gently.

"Easy Arcee." He said trying to calm her down. She kept writhing in pain and groaning.

"Ratchet, what's happening?" She almost whispered opening her optics slightly so she could see him.

He didn't reply at once since he ran a few tests. "I'm trying to find out."

And then it hit her why she was feeling this pain. She widened her optics, and looked at Ratchet, who was examining her. Oh no. She thought to herself. He was going to find out now.

She tried to push him away, but it was no use since the pain sent her right back to her old position on the berth. "Please Ratchet…" She whispered looking at him with sad optics that was slowly getting filled with tears.

And he looked at her and saw it. He got a little surprised to see it, so he stopped what he was doing and looked her right in the optics. "Don't examine me." She said.

"But why Arcee? I'm only trying to help." Ratchet replied not having the slightest idea why she was acting like this and not wanting his help.

She didn't reply only looking the other way, trying to keep the tears inside. But it was of no use; they came anyway.

There was a long silence between the two, until his monitor started blipping. He looked at it and stopped the blipping; as he scrolled down to see the results, he widened his optics and his mouth wide open.

He looked at Arcee, which still was looking the other way. "Ratchet I will go back to-"She looked at him and saw how shocked he was looking at her. "Umm Ratchet what's wrong?" She asked winking her hand in front of his head, making him shake his head back to reality.

"Arcee… Y…You…" Ratchet mumbled. "What? I'm what?" She asked, not knowing what was wrong until it hit her. She widened her optics, and she could feel her lips shiver. "No… no, you didn't run any tests. You did?" She asked almost as a whisper. "How… Arcee, how did you… By the Allspark." He said still with widened optics. He couldn't believe it. No, this couldn't be happening, it's impossible. He thought to himself.

She didn't know how react to any of this. So a few tears slid down her faceplate, and she looked at him, so their optics locked. He looked so shocked.

"Arcee, you are carrying…" He finally said pointing at the small monitor screen device in his hand, making her look at it.

She didn't respond, only look down and another tear fell from her optics. He kept looking at her until he said.

"You already knew that, didn't you?" He asked with a now calm voice. The femme simply nodded keeping her helm down toward the floor, where she saw her tears hit every time they escaped her optics. She hugged herself, pressing her arms close to herself.

"How did this… happen?" He asked. But she still didn't answer him.

"Arcee, will you please answer me." He said taking his forefinger under her chin to lift her head, so her wet optics was looking at his bright blue ones. Though still her head was facing his, her optics didn't.

"Will you please tell me?" He asked again taking his other servo at her shoulder. "No." She replied still not looking at him. "But why, I'm only trying to help. Please tell me how this happened." She tightened her optics and shoved his servos away from her. "How do you think it happened?" She said with a snappy tone, narrowing her optics. He rolled his optics and said. "I know its interfacing. But who did this? Who's the sire?" He asked.

"You don't have to know." She replied. "I do." She turned her head to look at him "Oh? And why is that?" She asked with narrowed optics.

"Because I'm your doctor, that's why. Isn't that a good enough reason?" He asked narrowing his lids a bit.

Arcee didn't answer him; she didn't want to tell him a thing. Of cause, she could tell him and make him promise to not tell a word to the others. But he would tell Optimus in some way without her knowing.

She wouldn't risk it.

"Ratchet, please respect my wish for not wanting you to know." She said gently, facing toward the exit of the base.

He sighed. "And please, do not tell the others about this. I… I don't want them to worry." That was the last thing she said and turned away from the exit to her own quarters. Just before she was out of the room she heard Ratchet say. "I promise." And she disappeared.

* * *

As she walked down the halls, she kept thinking about Starscream. She wanted to tell him, but somehow she was afraid on how he would react. Would he get angry? Upset? Happy? How could she know? There hadn't been a sparkling among the Cybertronians for thousands of years. But she knew no matter what, she would keep it. Even if she got kicked out of the Autobot base and left alone. She would keep her little baby.

The word "baby" made her smile, she had actually always wanted a little sparkling for herself one day, and now she got one. Right inside of her. She could feel something tickle that made her giggle in responds.

"I love you too little one." She said widely smiling.

The blue femme kept walking down the halls until she reached her own quarters. She walked inside and went to the berth to sit down and relax.

She never stopped smiling, and put her servo on her spark chamber, closing her optic lids slowly feeling her own spark beat. Until she could feel something weak beat after her spark. It made her smile even more.

"I can feel you." She whispered. She lied down still closed optics. She put both her servos over her chest to let them rest on herself. It didn't take long until she was in a deep recharge.

…

When she woke up a few hours later, she felt a painful pain in her chest that forced her to sit up and bent over, leaning her chest over her lap. "Arg" She growled tightening her optics shut, showing her dentals.

She tried to get up and walk to the door, but the pain stopped her, and she now lied on the floor curling up under herself. She reached for her comm.-link on her helm to get in contact with Ratchet.

"Ra…Ratchet?" She said. "Arcee, why are you contacting me over the comm.-link? Aren't you on the base?" He asked sounding confused.

"I… I need your h…help…" He was widening his optics and said. "I'm on my way!" Since he already knew why she had called him.

He ran to her door and went in, seeing the blue femme lying on the floor. He bent down to her.

"Make… Make it st… Stop." She almost whispered. He didn't reply but reached out for something he had brought with him. And he brought out some kind of needle; it looked just like one of those you put Energon in and eject into yourself.

Only there were some liquid in it, with a silver color to it.

He ejected it into her arm, and she winced as it went into her veins.

"This will help you get better." The medic said smiling softly to the femme that still was in a little pain.

It started to wear off after a couple of minutes, and she was able to stand up again. As she stood up she got a little dizzy and shook her head a little.

"Thank you Ratchet." She said looking at him and smiled. "Anytime Arcee." He replied and turned to walk out the door, but before he could, she stopped him.

"Ratchet?" He looked back at her and saw that she looked worried at him. "Yes?" He asked.

"You haven't told them, haven't you?" She asked still looking worried at the medic. "No, of cause not." He said smiling to her, and then walked out the door.

* * *

After a few days, Arcee got permission to leave the base again on herself. She couldn't wait, so she transformed and drove out as fast as she could, making the dust rise from the floor.

Now she finally had a chance to tell him. She drove for an hour until she tried to come in contact with Starscream.

"Starscream?" She said over the comm. But got no responds. "Starscream, its Arcee do you hear me?" She tried again. But still no one answered.

She sighed and kept driving until she transformed and climbed up a cliff.

As she got up on the cliff, she walked to the opposite site of the cliff and looked out in the distance looking at the sunrise. There were small birds which sang, it sounded beautiful. The wind was blowing softly on her metallic body parts. She closed her optics enjoying the sounds of the nature.

She sighed again and opened her lids again, looking down on the cliff's edge and sat down with her legs over the edge and her servos on the ground for support.

Arcee tried to contact Starscream again but still didn't get any respond.

…

Suddenly she heard something land behind her; she didn't look but prepared to strike the unknown person if needed. She narrowed her optics and turned her head slightly to see who it was, but couldn't get a clear sight.

Then she felt something touch her shoulders, and somehow she felt safe instantly, closing her optics and took a deep breath.

"I promised we would see each other again my dear." A voice said, and now she knew why she felt safe. Arcee turned her head to look directly into Starscreams crimson optics. He smiled to her and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She responded by taking her hands on his cheek plates and returned the kiss.

They parted after some time and looked into each other's optics.

"I have missed you so much." Arcee said half closed optics and smiled to her lover.

He sat down beside her and pressed her against his body.

"I missed you too." He said almost as low as a whisper.

They sat and cuddle with each other for a long time; Arcee pressed Starscream down so she lied on top of him. They both closed their optics and enjoyed their touches on each other. Starscream kissed Arcee on the helm and continued cuddling.

Then Arcee reminded herself of something she needed to tell him until she had to return to base.

Before pushing away from Starscream, she looked sad. Until she pulled away making him look oddly at Arcee and ask. "Eh, Arcee is everything okay?" he asked as he could see she looked troubled, he walked to her and lifted her head with his digit and smiled.

"You can tell me anything dearest." He said and kissed her gently on the lips.

She knew she could tell him anything, but this was not just anything. It was bigger than anything. Arcee could feel fear struck her spark as she tried to explain. "I'm… I…" It was too hard to form the words. She looked away from him and looked down on the ground. She could feel tears starting to fill her optics and rush down her cheek, followed by another.

He looked worried at her. He had no idea what it was she was trying to tell him, but it was obviously not something she was scared of sharing.

"Starscream, you promise that… No matter what, you'll stay with me?" The femme asked now looking at him again, and he saw the tears in her optics. He wiped then away softly and smiled. "Of cause, nothing or no one can get me to leave you." He said. "I love you with my entire spark." He finished making sure she understood that he never would leave her.

"I love you too." She said smiling a little more. But it chanced fast back, and she looked sad again.

"What I'm going to tell you is… big." She said. He just nodded waiting for the rest of the story.

She clenched her hands into fists and tightened her optics. She loosened up before saying.

"I'm pregnant..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Birth

**MSK: I think im doing these chapters pretty fast..XD I do hope you like this one.**

Chapter 6:

Birth

* * *

Starscream froze with wide optics, unable to speak. He didn't even look at Arcee to make sure if he heard her right. Pregnant, that means he was going to be a sire… a father. A father to another life, something he helped create. It sounded so beautiful. But he still couldn't believe it, when did this happen?

Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. Arcee had expected him to react like this, but still didn't like he hadn't said anything about it. She put her servo on his right cheek where she had left a scar before they started having feelings for each other. It made him snap out of his thoughts and look down on the blue smiling femme. He looked at her other hand as it moved to her spark chamber. His optics was still widened, and he still couldn't believe it.

"How… When did you… How?" He said stumbling over his own words. It was kind of cute to see the fearless air commander stumble over his words like that. It made her giggle. "I found out after we had been apart for over a month." She explained to the shocked seeker. "So… So I'm going to be… a… Sire?" He asked looking at her. "Yes, you are. But you don't have to be involved in it if you don't want to." She said, and that made him jump back looking confused at her. "What? Of cause, I will be a part of this sparkling. It is after all mine." He said and smiled walking to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you sure?" She asked after they parted their lips. He nodded and said. "Arcee, there is no one I would rather be with than you. I love you with my entire spark, and I will make sure that our little sparkling is going to feel so much love." His words made her slip a tear. He smiled and hugged her; she held her hands at his spark chamber and pressed her head into his chest. "So, how long until you give birth?" He asked still hugging her. She had her optics closed and answered. "In a few days." Starscream pushed her away and looked her in the optics.

"What? Already?" He said. She just nodded. "Exactly how long have you been keeping this from me?" He asked. "Until now, it's not like I had a choice. I was locked up, and everybody was watching me." She responded. "But now you know; now you can be there when it gets born." She said smiling to her mate. He couldn't help but smile back; she had that effect on him. "That I am." He replied and took her close for another hug. She looked up at him, and he looked at her, she went closer to kiss his lips, and he with no doubt accepted hers. They just stood there for a very long time until they got interrupted by her comm.-link. Arcee frowned and got out of Starscreams arms to answer. Starscream frowned as well and looked angry since those Autobots just destroyed their happy moment.

"This is Arcee, what is it?"

"You need to come back to base; Optimus has something urgent news." She heard Ratchet say. She sighed and answered "Copy, on my way." She closed the comm. And looked at Starscream. "I have to go back." She sighed. "But then who is going to take care of you and the sparkling?" He asked

"Don't worry; I have one to look after me." She said with a wink. "Who?" He asked looking her in the optics. "Ratchet." She simply said "Ratchet?! How the frag does he know?" Starscream almost yelled. "He was there, when I got cramps." She explained. "Oh."

"But don't worry no one else knows. And not even Ratchet knows you're the sire." She stated, touching his cheek and slides it from his face as she walked away. Starscream stood and watched her leave until he ran to stop her. "Hey, let me at least give you a lift." He said smiling with a crooked smile, offering his hand for her to take. "But you know I can't tell you where the Autobot base is right?" She said crossing her servos.

"Don't worry Starscream; it isn't that far away from here anyway. And besides I enjoy the ride." She said kissing him on the cheek and started to get down from the cliff. He looked at her until she was smaller. The weirdest thing was that she didn't transform to her vehicle mode. He kept looking until he saw she collapsed to the ground. He widened his optics, and transformed to jet mode and flew as fast as he could to reach her. As he got to her, he could hear how hard she was gasping for air, and had one hand pressed on her spark. She was screaming in pain.

"Arcee, what's wrong?!" Starscream asked almost going in panic. She couldn't even look at him, to tell him, the pain was so unthinkable. "I… I think it's… coming!" She said between her breaths. Starscream's optics widened "WHAT, wasn't it supposed to come in a few days first?"She just ignored him "ARRRRG!" Starscream picked her up and held her in his arms. "Which way to the Autobot base?!" Starscream yelled in more panic. "N… No base… Call… Ratch… et." The pain tried to prevent her to talk, but she did anyway. "ARHG! STARSCREAM DO SOMETHING!" The femme shouted in frustration and pain. The seeker placed her at a cliff so she could lean on it. And before Starscream could do anything he heard her calling for Ratchet over the comm.-link. "Arcee what are you doing?!" He said through gritted dentals. "Shut up and get out… of here… before they arrive…" She said with almost closed optics. "Arcee…" about to get closer to her but heard a ground bridge open nearby. He narrowed his optics and transformed to fly away.

Ratchet ran over to the femme on the ground and called the others to come and help pick her up.

They did, and she got into the base, ready to give birth to a little sparkling.

"Ratchet what is wrong with her?" Optimus asked as he had no idea she was carrying. Ratchet didn't stop what he was doing which was rushing around to get the right tools, while the screaming femme lied on the berth stressing him even more.

Ratchet got what he needed and moved over to Arcee.

"Ratchet, what is wrong with he…r." Optimus paused and looked weirdly at the doctor that was nearing her port.

"Ratchet what are you doing?" Just as he asked that his optics got big, and he realized why. The others did the same and dropped their jaw to the floor.

"Prime, I don't have time to explain, but Arcee is carrying a sparkling. And it's being born right now." He said and focused back on the femme. Optimus widened his optics and then nodded and guided the others out of the room. She was breathing hard, and her optics was shut tight.

"Arcee, I need you to push very hard now." Ratchet said in a high yet calming voice. And she did as he told her. "ARRRG IT HURTS!" She growled through gritted teeth. "I know but you have to keep pushing!" He said. And then a tiny head showed up then small servos and a very small body followed by tiny legs. Ratchet's optics was half closed as he looked at the beautiful sparkling. "Arcee, it's a femme." Ratchet said and handed the tiny sparkling to its mother. Arcee's optics got filled with tears of happiness. Her smile got so big. The little girl hadn't opened her small optics yet, but Arcee knew that they would be the most beautiful optics in the universe. Ratchet walked out to get the others, and they came slowly in without making any noise.

Arcee looked at her little baby with half closed optics, and a tear slid down her face and landed on the sparkling's cheek, making her open her optics slowly. As a little surprise her optics was red, but still very beautiful. She had the same little crest on her head as both her mum and dad had; only there was a smaller crest on the larger one, and a little crest went to the side of her head. She had small wings which meant she was a little seeker, like her father. She was covered in dark blue and both light and dark grey colors and a little pink on her wrists as her mother had. There was a lot on her that reminded her of her dad, she even had the same markings on her face as Starscream did, but could still see a lot of herself in her little daughter.

Arcee put her finger down to her, and she wrapped her little hand around it. Arcee smiled and chuckled a little making the sparkling giggle and smile back to her mother. The others surrounded Arcee and looked at the little sparkling in her arms; they all smiled, and half closed their optics. "What are you going to name her?" She heard Prime ask. She looked at the Prime and back down on her child and smiled. "I think… I'm going to name her Riviera." She said and smiled even more. "Yes, my little Riviera." Arcee said and lifted Riviera to her head to nuzzle it against hers. Riviera giggled again and touched Arcee's cheek.

"That sounds like a beautiful name." Optimus said and laid his servo on Arcee's shoulder.

She could feel tears beginning to build up in her optics and said. "I know."

Wheeljack stood in the room as well and looked oddly at the new born sparkling. Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead and "Psst" to him making Bulkhead look at him, he waved Bulk over to him, and he walked slowly toward Jackie. "What is it?" He whispered as he stood beside Wheeljack, which looked at the sparkling again. "Don't you think there is something familiar, with that sparkling?" Wheeljack asked, and Bulkhead looked at the sparkling as well.

"Ah, I don't know." Bulkhead said looking back at Wheeljack. "It's as I have seen that sparkling somewhere before." Wheeljack said "What, it's just been born. How could you have seen her before?" The big green bot asked narrowing his optics a little.

Wheeljack narrowed his optics a little to focus on the body details of the sparkling in Arcee's arms.

Until they got wide open. "No way… Starscream…" He said and looked at Bulkhead, which had the same expression as Wheeljack.

Bulkhead walked closer to look at the sparkling and saw she had small wings. But before he could ask Smokescreen interrupted. "Um Arcee, how can your sparkling have wings, you're not a jet?" Arcee widened her optics but didn't look at the others.

Optimus looked at Riviera and tilted his head a little, and saw her small wings and she actually also had pretty sharp fingers for a sparkling.

"She does remind me of someone." Optimus said still looking at the sparkling. Ratchet looked as well and realized who the sire now was. "By the All spark, it's Starscream!" Ratchet gasped widening his optics.

"Is Starscream the sire?!" Smokescreen snapped and put both his hands on both sides of his head widening and showing his dentals. They all looked shocked at the blue femme. Arcee couldn't really think of anything more embarrassing than this; she wasn't able to say anything her lips were sealed, but not by choice.

Right now she just wanted to disappear under the ground together with Riviera.

"He might be." Arcee silently said looking at Optimus. This was the first time he had looked at her disappointed; it sent a shiver down her body. She knew what she had done wasn't acceptable. But what can you do when you are in love? Even if it's the enemy.

"Arcee, this really comes as a surprise to me and all of us." Optimus said, still looking at her. "I never in my dreams thought you would do something like this. Especially you." He said pointing with his forefinger at the femme.

Her head dropped to the sparkling in her arms. "I'm sorry." She cried but very low. "Arcee, I need you to be honest about my question I'm going to ask you okay?" Prime asked, and she nodded so you barely could see she nodded. "Is this something Starscream did to you? Forced you too? Or did you do it willingly?"

She heard his words and thought it through. Of cause he didn't force her to do anything, he would never do that. It was all pure love. It was from the start.

But she didn't reply, and Optimus knew by that, that she had been together with him by choice and not force. He sighed and looked away. "I'm very disappointed at you Arcee. This is the last thing I ever expected of you." He said and left the room. Ratchet wasn't too thrilled either neither of them was that Starscream was the father to this sparkling. Though it did come as a big shock that it was Arcee that had been together with him, now for all he has done to the Autobots, but mostly her.

Arcee could feel tears run down her face; she didn't cry out loud so the others could hear it. She hang with her head toward Riviera, as a tear drop dropped and hit Riviera in the face; she looked oddly at her crying mother. But didn't pay much attention to it as she was just born, so she started laughing a little and smile to her mother.

Arcee smiled back and touched her face with her forefinger to brush it over her little cute face.

Ratchet walked over to Arcee to take the sparkling into a little crib, so she could have some sleep. Arcee just gave her to Ratchet since she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

As Ratchet picked her up he smiled to the sparkling and said funny noises making Riviera laugh, and Ratchet chuckled.

"Arcee, I placed the crib in your quarters." Ratchet said and went for her room. Arcee nodded and tried to stand up to get to her room where her child was. But she still felt pain in her spark chamber and fell to her knees, so Bumblebee jumped to help her up and guide her to her quarters.

She looked at Bumblebee and smiled. "Thank you." She said, and he let go of her to walk into her room.

As she got in she saw Ratchet with the crib, ad Riviera in it. It made her smile; she walked closer, and Ratchet noticed her. As she got to the crib, she looked at her little beautiful sparkling which was in a deep sleep.

"I'll leave you two to it." Ratchet whispered and went out. "Ratchet." She said, and he turned around to look at the femme. "Mmm?" He replied. "Thank you." She smiled, and he smiled back. "Of cause." He said and walked out leaving Arcee alone with her sparkling.

Arcee sat by the side of the crib and looked at her daughter sleep. "I can't wait to show you to your daddy." She said half closing her optics. "He will be so proud." She whispered and lied down to have a good and long recharge, before telling Starscream that he now had a little baby daughter in his life.

* * *

**MSK: So did you like it hmm? Also im still creating Riviera, the things I wrote is just something I know will be in **


	7. Chapter 7 - At last

**MSK: And here you have the 7th chapter.**

Chapter 7:

At last

* * *

Arcee woke up to a crying noise and looked over to Riviera to see that it was her that was crying. She walked over to her to take her in her arms, and calm her down. "Shh, it's okay honey. It was just a bad dream." She said calming holding her close to her body so Riviera could calm down by Arcee's slow spark beat. She walked back and forth to get her to relax. After a few minutes she stopped crying.

Arcee knew that if she asked to go out of the base to show Riviera to Starscream, they would say no. So she had to sneak out. Starscream deserved to be a part of his own daughter's life.

So she stuck her head out of her room to see if there was anyone. There wasn't so she held Riviera and slowly walked into the control room where the ground bridge was, there wasn't anyone in the base apparently. It was so silent, not even Bulkhead was to be heard from. So she quickly typed in some coordinates, that they agreed to meet.

Seconds later the bridge lit up in all kinds of colors. She slowly walked toward it still with her daughter in her arms. Until she heard motor engines from the tunnel, she widened her optics and ran through the portal, closing just before the others would see it light up the room.

"That was way to close." Arcee said to herself, and looked around to see the very same cliff they were at when she told him the news about their little sparkling. She also saw him already standing there, like he had been waiting for her. She got up and he heard her looking around to see his beautiful spark-mate. He smiled and walked toward her, until he saw a small sparkling in her arms. His optics got big, but his mouth smiled. Soon he half closed his optics and walked closer to them both. "Is that?" She smiled at him and looked down on their little daughter in her arms. "Yes, it's your little daughter." She smiled and looked at Starscream which didn't let his sight of the little sparkling. Arcee reached the sparkling out for Starscream to take; he first looked oddly at Arcee but then reached out to take the sparkling in his arms.

He obviously didn't know anything about having a sparkling, it was as clear as day to see that. He couldn't even hold her right; he just held her out in the air with her small legs swinging back and forth. Starscream gave a weak smile to Arcee. "Um Arcee, I'm not sure how to exactly do… This." She smiled and showed him how to hold her properly. "See that's not so hard, now is it?" She asked and smiled at the way he looked at Riviera. Starscream took his forefinger down to her and she folded her small fingers around it making Starscream froze in surprise. The way her tiny fingers wrapped around his finger, was an amazing feeling, he felt so much love just by her touching her. He felt the urge to protect her from all the bad things, and keep his little princess safe by any means necessary. Even if it meant fighting against Megatron.

He looked at her for a few more seconds with now a wide smile on his lips, until he looked at Arcee and asked. "What is her name?" He calmly asked still looking at Arcee. She reached out to touch her daughter's helm and smiled to Starscream. "Riviera." She said smiling to him even more. "Her name is Riviera."

As she said that he looked down on his little daughter who lay in his arms. "Riviera." He said before continuing. "I like that name. It's very beautiful and suits her perfectly." He said and leaned down to kiss Arcee on the lips while the sparkling was in his arms.

"She looks a lot like you dear." Starscream said and looked at Arcee. Arcee just smiled and said. "She is a seeker, so it might be you she looks more like." She smiled. He smiled back and looked back down on Riviera which was now sleeping. Starscream smiled at his little daughter, and brushed one of his long claws over her beautiful helm. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." The silver mech said and sat down, so he could relax as well. Arcee did the same ad leaned at Starscreams shoulder and closed her optics. He leaned up on a small rock and closed his optics as well. "I love you." He heard Arcee whisper, he half opened his optics to look at her, but she didn't look at him her optics was still closed and he smiled. "I love you. " He repeated and closed his optics again taking one servo around Arcee's waist to get her closer to him.

It was all so peaceful and silent. It was perfect. Starscream finally felt so happy than he had ever been. He had everything, the most beautiful spark-mate and the sweetest and lovely sparkling in his arms. He smiled to himself of the thought. He never wanted it to end; he wanted it to last for eternity.

After a few hours Starscream woke up and looked down on his mate and sparkling, still in recharge. They looked so peaceful when they slept. He smiled and brushed Arcee on the chin with a digit.

Starscream knew that it would be a challenge for him to see his daughter now that he was a Decepticon. His smile disappeared, and he looked down to see his family. Arcee was an Autobot and would always be. He knew that Riviera would become an Autobot too, now that Arcee was one. And Starscream wouldn't want it otherwise, just the thought of Megatron getting anywhere near his little sparkling sent a shiver through his body. He couldn't even imagine what he would do to her. Torture her in front of both him and Arcee, hearing them both scream for mercy, creating a wide evil smile on his lips.

He shook his head of the thought and could feel a single tear sliding down his chin. He hurriedly removed it, and looked back down on Riviera and Arcee. He tried carefully and stand up, but failed and woke up Arcee instead. She slowly onlined her optics, looking out in the distance before glancing up on the seeker she still was leaning on. A smile grew on her face and he smiled back. "Sorry I woke you." He said and kissed her on the forehead. "As long as it's you, I have no problem with that." She replied going for his lips. He returned the kiss. They parted again with their heads on each other and he said. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked looking her deep in the optics. "You might have mentioned it a few times yes." She smiled and kissed him again. Suddenly they heard someone cry and they both looked down in Starscreams arms to see the sparkling cry out loud. "What is she doing?" Starscream gasped widening his optics. Not having any idea what to do next. Arcee made a small laugh. "She's just crying, nothing to serious. You have to make her feel safe with you and comfortable in your arms. Show your love to her." She said and he looked at her with those big eyes when he was confused, and then he looked back down on the crying sparkling.

"Eh okay." He gulped and stood up. He started to cradle her in his arms. "Shh, it's okay. Daddy's here to keep you safe." He whispered and Riviera stopped crying looking oddly at her father with her big red eyes. "Yeah that's right, there is nothing to cry about my dear Riviera." As he said that she started smiling to Starscream and laugh as she reached both her servos out to touch his faceplate. He leaned his head down and she lightly hit her hands against his face and then kept them on his chin, making him chuckle. Arcee just stood by and smiled at how well Starscream was taking it all, and he did turn out to be a pretty good sire too, not that she doubted it in the first place.

Somehow deep down, Arcee wished for Starscream to chance sides and become an Autobot, so they always could be together without looking behind their backs all the time they went to see each other. It could be nice if they could be together without worrying about getting caught, by the Decepticons or the Autobots. Though it might be too late for the Autobots, since they technically already know everything or they know everything.

Arcee walked over to Starscream and Riviera. She laid her servo on his shoulder making him look back at her. "I'm sorry Starscream but we have to return to the base." She said looking a bit sad and so did he.

"What, already?" He sighed, and looked at the playful Riviera. He closed his optics, and after a few seconds he opened them again. "Alright." He said and handed Riviera to Arcee. But before she got a chance to grap her Starscream pulled her away and kissed Riviera on her helm and said. "Daddy is going to be away for some time, but will come back again very soon, Promise." He said and kissed her again now giving her to Arcee. "I will find a place we can be together; I will contact you when I find something." Starscream said and smiled leaning forward to kiss his mate goodbye.

They parted and she called for a ground bridge and disappeared into thin air along with Riviera.

* * *

It had been a few days since Arcee last had seen Starscream or even spoken to him. She wasn't allowed to leave the base again. Since she just left last time without Primes authorization. Optimus wasn't very happy about Arcee being together with the enemy, but he didn't want to argue about it anymore so he let it go and just accepted it as it was. And he wouldn't risk giving Riviera the wrong impression about him, now that she had witnessed a few arguments with him and Arcee.

He actually spent time with Riv from time to time, but it was Smokescreen, Bulkie and Bee that spent the most time with her and played with her when her mother was busy with something else. No one had seen Wheeljack since Riviera was born, he probably couldn't accept it being Starscreams sparkling. He hated Starscream to the core, he didn't deserve a sparkling, and he would only bring it misery and probably try and make her a Deception one day.

Just when Arcee was on her way to a nice recharge with Riviera, she picked up a comm. Signal. It was a message from Starscream, he wanted to meet again and see Riviera again. And that was pretty understandable now that he was the sire. So she took Riviera in her servos and went to the ground bridge controls. Once again no one was there, so she typed something in on the controls and the bridge opened up.

When she got through, the only thing she saw was lots of trees. As she walked further in she saw a little river, there wasn't much stream in the water as it almost didn't move. It wasn't completely dark as the moon light lit it all up from the gaps of the trees. She sat Riviera down, to look around some more.

Riviera looked oddly at the grass; she had never seen anything like it before. It was funny, so she started to laugh and rip the grass from the ground and threw it around making it land on top of her helm.

Arcee still looked around but there was no trace of Starscream anywhere.

"Hmm, wonder if I typed the right coordinates." She said to herself only to hear another voice from above making her look up and point her weapons in the direction of the voice. Then she saw a silver jet transform in mid air and fall down to land right in front of her.

She quickly transformed her weapons back to hands, looking at the smirking silver seeker. "No you did type the right coordinates, my dear." He said before continuing. "And that is no way of welcoming your spark-mate." He said and lifted her head with a digit making it easier for him to reach her lips, but before they touched she backed away, leaving the seeker with a confused expression on his faceplates.

"Not so fast Screamy." She said in a teasing way. Making him frown. "Whatever do you mean dearest?" He asked moving closer to Arcee. "This was not the reason why you wanted me to come." She teased taking her lips close to his only inches away. He leaned forward to eliminate the space, but again she backed away.

"What are you doing Arcee, am I not allowed kissing my mate anymore?" He stated, crossing his arms. "Of cause you may, but not in front of our little sparkling." She said and pointed at Riviera which still was playing with the grass. Starscream got a wide smile on his faceplates as he saw her, and walked over to take her up in his arms. Riviera was happy to see her father too; she smiled and said funny noises.

"Hey there my sweet spark how I have missed you." He said and pressed her lightly against his chest plate for a little hug. Riviera snuggled into his chest making him look surprised down on her. "She loves you Starscream." Arcee said and placed a servo on his shoulder. "And I love her." He said, looking back down on their sparkling. She was happy; it was easy to see the big smile on her little faceplate. She closed her optics continuing snuggling into his chest to feel the warmth from his big robotic body.

As Riviera fell asleep, Starscream lied her down on the grass. He looked at Arcee and smiled and she smiled back. He smirked as he walked closer to her. "So she is sleeping now, may I kiss my mate now?" He asked waiting for approval before touching her lips. She chuckled a little and said. "Yes you may." She said and Starscream attacked her lips with his, making her lose her balance and fall on the ground with Starscream on top, but it didn't make them stop kissing, Arcee slid her arms around his neck forcing him closer. They both opened their mouth and their glossa's started an endless battle.

Starscream grapped her breast plates and squeezed them lightly making Arcee part their lips and moan. It always made Starscream smirk when he got Arcee to moan. He enjoyed listening to it like it was music. He returned to her lips and pressed her at the ground.

Suddenly she rolled over so she was on top of him, making him look confused at first but chanced back to looking at her full of love. He half closed his optics and so did she. She leaned down to kiss him again, now pressing him down on the ground. She takes her hands to the sides of his head and Starscream wraps his arms around Arcee's waist, gently sliding one servo across her back toward the back of her head.

"Oh how I have… missed… this." Starscream said between kisses. They stopped kissing and Arcee looked at the seeker under her. "So have I." She whispered and kissed him again now brushing his wings softly making Starscream moan. "Oh, so you still love being touched on your pretty wings hmm?" She teased and touched them again earning a few more moans. "Arcee…" He whispered as he breathed out air.

"Mmm, what is it loved?" She asked looking at how the seeker enjoyed her touch.

And then the thing she least expected happened. Starscream grapped her and rolled over with now him on top again. "Let me love you tonight." He said and kissed her softy on the lips.

She nodded and said. "But you know we can't be loud now that Riviera is sleeping right over there." She said and tilted her head in the direction of their sparkling.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll make sure your moans and groans only are heard by me." He whispered into her audio, making her shiver. "Show me." She replied and he went in for a deep and wet kiss, making their glossa's dance together once again. He slid one hand down on her hips, and she could feel that he was getting closer to her interface panel. He started to tickle her entrance, making her groan in a whisper and throw her arms around his neck.

She had already opened her interface panel, waiting for him to enter her. And he knew so he opened his as well but didn't pull his spike in her just yet. Now was when the fun began.

His warm spike lied upon her entrance, he was teasing her. This time he wanted her to beg for it. He could see how her optics tightened; she really wanted him inside her right now. She looked at Starscream confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked getting impatient.

"Oh nothing my dear, but I think I must inform you about one thing." He paused before continuing. "If you want me inside, if you want my warm and tightened spike to make you feel the happiest femme on this world, you will have to beg for it." He said and widely grinned, making her narrow her optics a little.

"What, you can't be serious?" She snapped and her head fell back down on the grass as he rubbed his spike against her valve making her moan. "You were saying my dear?" Starscream said smirking at the femme under him.

"I won't beg for… ahh… anything." She said but she had a really hard time getting the words out as he increased his teasing. "You know what I think?" He whispered as he moved closer to her head.

"I think you can't hold it in. You want this so bad right now, and if you want it, you will have to do as I say."

She looked at him again. "If you think you can get me to beg for something like this, then you are wron-"

She got interrupted by Starscreams spike once again. It was really hard to hold it back. He was right; she did want him so badly right now.

No she couldn't hold it in anymore. She needed him, and she needed him now.

"Starscream… Please." She said but apparently it wasn't enough for Starscream to give her what she wanted. "Come on Arcee, I know you can do better than that." He said kissing her on her neckcables making her open her mouth.

"Please, I want you. Please." She begged.

"You are getting there." He couldn't stop smiling at her, she was trying so hard.

"Star… Scream… I want your spike in me… I want you to… frag me." She begged not able to look at his wide grin on his faceplates.

"That's the spirit. Now prepare to be blown away, once again." He said and made his spike slide slowly into her valve making them both groan in pleasure.

He was as always started out in a slow rhythm, so their overloads wouldn't hit them right away. And of cause she wanted him to go faster, she took both her servos to his hips pushing them, in a way to tell him to go faster and faster.

She was moaning so much and it made him moan. They did all they could to keep it down but there was slip ups from time to time. But luckily for them Riviera didn't wake up.

Starscream started to thrust her faster, and he groaned so badly. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. Arcee felt the same way; she needed to let her screams out. It was so hard to hold in and now that their overload neared, it only made it harder for them.

He grapped Arcee under her thighs and lifted them up a little to have more room to push his spike into her. As he did that he pumped all he could in her. Just as their overloads neared, Starscream bent down to kiss Arcee since he knew she would make a loud moan. They both moaned in each other's mouth. As they parted Arcee said. "Oh Starscream, that is the best silent interface I have ever had." She said as she breathed hard after the overload. He just smiled and rose up to exit her, drawing a hiss from both of them.

He lied down beside her and kissed her on the helm. "I love you so much Arcee." He whispered with half closed optics, and had a little smile on his face.

"And I love you." She replied and smiled kissing him on the lips softly.

Starscream stood up to get Riviera and went back to where Arcee was lying. He put her down between them and he grapped Riviera as he was lying down as well and took her close to his chest and then made Arcee snuggled into him as well. Both his ladies was lying in his arms, he closed his optics and smiled. As he fell into a recharge as his family.

He really did have everything, and it was right in his very own arms. He wouldn't have it otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8 - Followed

**MSK: And here is chapter 8...XD**

Chapter 8:

Followed

* * *

It had been a few months now since Riviera was born, she was able to talk but not like full sentences, and she was able to walk all on her own, but could still lose her balance at times. Almost every day Starscream, Arcee and Riviera went to their little secret place, where they spent as much time as they could on each other.

It was getting colder at night outside, so they went to the forest in the mornings most of the time. It was mid October, so winter was just around the corner.

Starscream had been able to keep his relationship with Arcee a secret from Megatron and the other Decepticons, Knockout didn't bother him anymore, not after what happened last time. He wouldn't risk getting his finish scratched, for something he didn't do. So he just kept quiet, and stayed out of Starscream business, which Starscream was grateful for.

As they were at their usual place hanging out as a family, Riviera ran around and played with an energon cube Arcee had taken with her. While Starscream and Arcee sat near a tree, Starscream could see that something bothered Arcee, she didn't look happy. "Arcee, is everything alright?" He gently asked looking a bit worried at her.

"I… I don't know." She said and her head dropped to the ground.

"Whatever it is you know you can tell me." He said and smiled to her while lifting her head with a digit.

"I know."

"Then what is it?" He asked again but she didn't answer. She removed his servo from her head and looked away from Starscream.

"It's just something, I've been thinking about for quite some time now." She said still looking away. He kept looking at her trying to catch her optics, but she wouldn't let him. Arcee rose from the ground and walked two steps forward wrapping her arms around herself, rubbing them up and down slowly. Her optics closed aiming toward the ground once again. Starscream kept sitting down, but looked even more worried at Arcee now. Something really was bothering her.

"Have you ever… Considered becoming an… Autobot?" She whispered turning around toward Starscream looking him in the optics as she said that. First Starscreams optics widened a little, but got normal pretty fast again. He stood up walking over to Arcee, keeping their optics locked at each other. Though as he neared her his eyes turned sad. He laid a servo on her shoulder.

"It has been on my mind, but-"He didn't get to finish his sentence before she interrupted him.

"But you can't. I know." She sighed and turned away again. He grapped her shoulder again to turn her around.

"No, Arcee you don't know." He stated but she whipped his arm away from her shoulder looking angry at Starscream.

"Yes Starscream, I do know. You still want to rule the Decepticons on your own, and still want to terminate Megatron." She exclaimed. Starscream frowned a little at that and narrowed his optics at the femme.

"You know that isn't true. I do not wish to rule the Decepticons any longer. You of all bots should know that." He stated pointing at her with his long sharp finger. "No, I don't know. I don't know what it is you want anymore Starscream. If you don't want to lead the Decepticons any more, then what are you doing with them, now that your family is with the Autobots?" She said almost yelling at the seeker. "What is it that you want with them?" She asked now in a more silent tone. He didn't answer right away. He looked away from her optics; he knew that she spoke the truth.

He looked back up at her and said. "I don't know Arcee; I guess it's just my nature to be a Decepticon forever. And who knows what Megatron would do to me if I betrayed him again. What he would do to you, to Riviera." He sighed and looked away again. This time Arcee looked with worried optics and lifted his head, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Her eyes smiled at him while her mouth didn't.

"He won't ever hurt us Starscream, Riviera are not allowed to walk outside without someone looking out for her the whole time. Besides Megatron doesn't know about us, none of the Decepticons do." She said now her whole face smiled at him and he gave a crooked smile back, but lost it fast again.

"But… How are we gonna tell her about Megatron? The Decepticons and Autobots, without her knowing I'm one of them?" He asked still looking sad at Arcee.

She knew it was hard for him to chance sides just like that, but she just wanted him to be beside her the whole time. On the same team, so they always could be together. He wasn't ready to join the Autobots yet, though she knew that deep down he wanted too. But something was blocking that feeling.

Arcee sighed and looked at Starscream and said. "I… Guess we don't tell her about the Autobots and Decepticons conflict." She said very low and looked at Riviera which was jumping around and playing. Her smile was so beautiful, so innocent. She had no idea that a war was going on around her. How In the world can you keep that as a secret? And how long will it stay like a secret, before she finds out herself?

"It's the only option we have." She said again. Starscream didn't say a thing; he didn't know what to say. Hundreds thoughts ran through his head in seconds. This idea could go so wrong in so many ways. What if Megatron found Riv and made her join him. It would mean the end of everything.

"Are you sure?" Starscream asked, really hoping there was. But of cause there wasn't. There never was.

She nodded her head a little, and that confirmed his answer. He was so fragging stupid, why couldn't he just join them right now, and there wouldn't be anything to fear. Why did he have to fight himself so much to make a decision? Why did it always have to be like that when big decisions were to be made, no matter what side he was on?

"We will keep her safe. Away from all evil." The seeker swore and put his hand on his chest and the other on hers, making her smile to him and he smiled back.

But when has that even been possible to keep your child away from all evil? How many times haven't you heard others say that, and the worst fear they had hoped to never happen comes to reality. Like everyone else, Riviera will explore the world and learn new things about it. All the good things and even the bad.

They ended their conversation with a sweet kiss and turned to look at Riviera which still was having fun. Starscream walked over to her, as she saw that Riviera ran directly over to him with open arms, and Starscream caught her throwing her up in the air making her laugh, he couldn't help but smile widely at her sweet laughs. It was so adorable. He caught her again and threw her up again catching her in his arms.

He sat her back down and she threw herself at the ground laughing so much that even Starscream started to chuckle a little, he went down to tickle her and she laughed even more now trying to get away from his hands that were tickling her but couldn't.

He stopped again and sat down in front of her, she was still laughing a bit after the tickling. She finally got up on her feet and jumped up on her dads thighs, pressing her head close to his chest and whispered very low. "I love you daddy." He smiled and took his servos around her. "I love you too my sweetspark." He whispered back. She hugged him back but was not able to make her arms go all around her dad's slim body.

Arcee joined them, and sat down beside Starscream; he took one servo free and wrapped it around her waist. She leans on his shoulder and strokes Riviera on her chin, making her smile at her mother.

…

A few hours later Arcee and Riviera had to return back to the Autobot base as it was getting cold outside, and Riviera wasn't used to that kind of cold yet. They gave each other a goodbye kiss and went through a ground bridge which she had called after.

He kept looking at them until they were gone, and transformed to return to the Nemesis.

* * *

As Arcee and Riviera got through the bridge Ratchet stood right in front of them with narrowed optics. Of cause he knew where they had been. Where else would she go without telling anyone else about it? But he still asked even if he knew the answer.

"And where exactly have you two been all day?" The doctor asked.

"Been seeing Starscream. Riviera deserves to be with her dad you know." She replied and looked down o Riviera which was walking beside her, smiling.

Ratchet just huffed and turned away from them walking to the consoles he usually stood by. "Ratchet I already told you that he doesn't mean any harm to us." She said looking at the medic. He turned around toward Arcee. "And how do you know that he won't just betray you when he doesn't need you anymore? Then what?" He asked a little angry. Arcee narrowed her optics and clenched her hands to fists.

"How many times do you want me to tell you that he has changed?" She said raising her voice a little. "He is actually considering becoming an… Autobot." She almost whispered and she saw that he widened his optics in disbelief. "You really believe that?" He asked in frustration and looked at her like she was a complete idiot. "That is just crazy; he would never leave the Decepticons. Never!" He stated and his optics was all over the room until they landed back on Arcee's.

"If you met him now, then you would think the same. He has changed; I believe that he actually will become an Autobot someday." She said. "Or I hope so." She said that so low that Ratchet couldn't hear it.

Arcee sighed and looked at Ratchet. "Where is Optimus?"

"His on a mission with Bumblebee. Why?" He asked and turned to look at her.

She shrugged on her shoulders. "I just wanted to talk to him." She replied and looked at Riviera. Ratchet just role his optics and continued doing whatever he was doing.

"Come on Rivi, it's time for a good and long recharge."

"But momma, I'm not tired."

"It has been a very long day, and you need your sleep my dear."

Riviera narrowed her optics and clenched her fists and started walking toward hers and Arcee's room. Arcee was right behind her, making sure she did go to bed.

As they were in the room, Riviera jumped up on her berth and lay down on her back. She looked at Arcee which sat beside her. Riviera had been wondering for some time why it always was her that put her to bed and never her dad. He never came with them every time they entered that green/bluish ground bridge. He always stood by and watched them walk away.

"Mommy, why is it dad never comes with us home?" She asked confused making Arcee gulp and widened her optics. She looked down on Riviera clearing her throat.

"He… He is needed elsewhere my dear." That was the fastest idea that popped up in her head.

"All the time, doesn't he have time for us?" She asked.

"Of cause he does, but the thing his doing is really complicated. Someday he will go with us home, when his ready." She said and smiled. Riviera smiled back and nuzzled herself at the berth.

"Close your optics, and get some sleep my sweetspark." Arcee said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night momma." Riviera whispered and yawned.

"Night my little angel." She stood up to leave the room.

* * *

Arcee came into the control room again where Ratchet was working as always. When he heard that she was there he turned his head and looked at her.

"She's already sleeping?" He asked and turned his head back to the monitors.

"No, but she's in bed now." She replied, he could sense something was wrong, her voice was so low and she sounded sad.

"Something wrong?" The medic asked now turning his whole body to look at her her.

"It's Riviera, she asked why Starscream isn't coming with us home." She said sad. "I don't know what to tell her? I can't say that his on the enemy team. She doesn't even know that there is a war going on, or that Autobots and Decepticons exist." She sighed.

"Why didn't you tell her that, you do know that she will find out by herself when she gets older right?"

"Yes I know, but I'm still hoping for the best. She can't know about the war as long as her dad is a Decepticon."

"But Arcee, it can be dangerous not to tell her. What if she meets a Decepticon?" He asked

Arcee narrowed her optics. "No she won't meet anyone, without I'm there with her!" She replied.

Ratchet just sighed and closed his optics in surrender, as he did not want to discuss it with the femme. "Very well." He sighed and went back to work.

* * *

The next day they went to see Starscream again, Optimus had said it was okay now. He could feel that Arcee really wanted to go, and by that he knew that Starscream wasn't hurting Arcee in any way.

…

On the Nemesis Starscream was sneaking out again, he got to the main door to the flight deck and started running, jumping up and transform to his jet mode. But in the shadows someone was looking at him, a large mech, with the brightest red optics. His face was covered by the shadows; the only thing you could see was the smirk on the faceplates.

The mech transformed as well, making sure that Starscream wouldn't notice that he was being followed. Starscream was really flying fast, like if he knew someone was behind him. Though the mech knew that he just loved the skies, and that was probably the reason why.

Starscream started to lower himself as they got to a forest; it was a pretty huge one. Not the place the mech would have expected Starscream to be at all. Though that seeker was always full of surprises.

He finally transformed to robot mode and fell down between the trees. The giant mech flew a little further to not get him any unwanted attention from the seeker. He then transformed as well, hiding behind trees to see what the seeker was up to.

Suddenly a ground bridge opened, and Arcee and a little sparkling walked through it. It was happy jumping around and ran to Starscream and he picked her up as she got to him. He kissed her forehead, and sat her down again. She started to run around, Arcee was smiling and so was Starscream. Arcee walked closer to Starscream and kissed him on the lips softly.

The mech behind the tree widened his bright glowing red optics. Okay, that was surely not one of the surprises he had expected him to do. That was just disgusting, he was kissing the enemy. But he didn't jump out of his hiding to scare the seeker just yet.

After a few minutes Starscream and Arcee sat by a big tree and hold each other close. They were talking but he couldn't hear any of it.

Then he saw that their little sparkling was moving toward him. Starscream and Arcee didn't pay much attention to it, as they of cause didn't expect anyone to be around.

He lost sight of the sparkling, but he really didn't care, sparklings was always giving him the creeps. They were so weak, so fragile.

But suddenly he could feel something on his foot; he looked down and saw the sparkling trying to crawl up on it. Their optics met, and she smiled to him, in a sweet way. He smiled back to not scare her, he bent down and picked her up in his arms tickling her on the chest making her laugh a little. And then he got the greatest idea of all.

…

Starscream and Arcee were cuddling, and they both looked each other in the optic. Then Starscream looked after Riviera but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey where is Rivi?" He asked looking around.

Arcee looked too and couldn't see her, but she just smiled.

"Don't worry Screamy, she's safe here." She said and turned his head to kiss him.

They didn't think more about that, until they suddenly heard big footsteps nearing them. They looked up, looking in the direction of the steps.

It only took two seconds till their worst nightmare was a reality. They jumped up, their optics were widened mouths dropped to the ground, unable to move. It was like they were in a stasis lock.

They looked at the giant mech holding their little daughter in his arms. She was smiling and so was he.

"So I guess this one belongs to you?" Megatron smirked and tilted his head to the side.

They couldn't believe it, Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Was holding their daughter in his grasp, able to extinguish her tiny little spark right in front of them…

* * *

**MSK: I hope you liked this chapter as there will be some time now before the next comes out...**


End file.
